Tears of hate
by Wow-castle
Summary: Elizabeth Daae has lived in the opera house for years, but when she meets the opera ghost, she's about to go on the adventure of a lifetime. Whether she wants to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. Wow-castle here. This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. The chapter is rather short but I'll try in future to expand. I really hope you enjoy it. Please read, rate and review.**

...Elizabeth:

I slump against the edge of the catwalk as the first notes play below. The amount of effort that has gone into this production of Hannibal is below the minimum you'd expect. I roll my eyes as the leading diva Charlotta steps onto the stage, in a cascade of jewels and feathers. The outfit she wears reflects her personality perfectly, brash and vulgar with just a hint of ugliness. I turn back to the lyrics I have written in my book. My quill hangs immobile in my hand as my mind races to come up with the next line. I close the book in frustration and move closer to the edge so I can see my sister, she twirls out in time to the music, elegant and lovely as always. Christine and I have always been really close since father died years ago. While she dances in the corps de ballet, I help with the costumes. I am too young to be a part of the productions but some day I will be able to sing and dance just like the people on stage. I sigh. Till then I'm just the runt of the opera populair. Suddenly I can hear quarrelling between the music director and piangi, who is the leading male. The manager, Mr Lefevre enters with 3 strange men. One Looks like a boy in a photograph in Christine's trunk as a child but the others are unrecognisable. I listen In on the conversation only to hear that they are the new managers of the opera house. Unbelievable, I think to myself, R

Lefevre is leaving through the middle of a production. Movement not far from me draws my attention away from the conversation for a while. I can see something or someone recede into the shadows but I quickly become to absorbed in the conversation to follow. The men watch as the ballerinas take the stage for their dance number, their looks far too intense for my liking. The song comes to an end in a crescendo of drums and strings. I can see the top of charlottas head stomp angrily towards the new mangers, complaining about their interest only in the " dancing girls" yelling and screaming to the bewildered men, who immediately started sucking up to the annoying woman, showering her with compliments and begging her to stay. One of the managers asks her to sing. I huff and sit back. Another song! From her! She prepares herself and begins. It's a great aria with wonderful lyrics but it's ruined by her shrieking voice. Suddenly I can hear ropes moving and the rustle of cloth. My curiosity Spurs me to move closer towards the source of the sound. A man comes into view. He has his back facing me and seems to be fiddling with the ropes of the backdrop. I'm about to turn back when screams draw my attention to the stage below. The backdrop plummets towards the stage before landing on top of Charlotte. I spin around to face the man but stop before I can say anything. He stands there staring at me. I take in his features. Dark hair hidden by a felt hat, piercing eyes and a stark white half mask covering his face. I gasp and step back. He looks down one last time before sprinting off in the other direction and into the shadows once more.

...Phantom:

I run as fast as I can, feeling the gaze of the young girl as I turn the corner. Something about the girl strikes me as familiar but I can't quite put my finger on how. I slip into the corner between the edges of the wall and pull the lever hidden behind the curtain of silk and tassels. The ground drops from beneath me and I fall into the secret tunnel I used to get onto the catwalk in the first place. I sit down and replay the past events through my head. That girl saw me. I'm surprised she didn't yell or scream when she did. She didn't even look scared. She looked more confused than frightened like she was trying to figure out who I was and why I dropped the scene on the leading soprano. Perhaps she is to young for the story of the opera ghost to be told to her. I shrug my shoulders, too tired to dwell on the subject, and start on my way to the lair. As I walk, I think back to how bad the outfit they chose for Christine is. She deserves silk and lace of the finest quality not the coarse cotton of her current ensemble. I take off my hat as I approach the stage from underground. Oh how I look forward to my lesson with Christine tonight. Suddenly I can hear the most angelic singing. I would know that singing anywhere. Christine has taken charlottas place! I almost jump for joy at the thought of my beautiful Christine singing the part. I rush off towards the trap door leading to box five.

...Elizabeth:

I run over to Christine as she finishes her aria and almost tackle her to the ground in a huge hug. I can't stop jumping around as she lets go, a rather distant look on her face. She looks as if she's cruising through a hazy dream. I brush off the thought and follow her towards the corps du ballet chambers. She opens the door and collapses onto her bed in a daze. I sit at the edge of my bed. She takes a few moments, breathing heavily, before breaking out in a humongous smile. "I did it." She whispers "my angel will be so proud." I raise my eyebrows, confused by this statement. I'm about to ask her what she means when suddenly the entire dance ensemble comes crashing into room, squealing in a girly fashion. I sit back against the bed frame and wait for the screaming to die down. I glance up and notice Meg looking at me, she smiles and waves. Out of all the ballerinas, she is the friendliest, besides Christine of course. I smile back and close my eyes, drowning out the sound of the clamouring ballerinas. Suddenly one turns to me and asks, a puzzled look on her face, "why on earth did you drop the backdrop on charlotta?" As she says this, the other ballerinas turn to me, nodding in agreement and giving me questioning looks. "But I didn't." I reply "it was a man, up on the catwalk." A few girls gasp and look to each other in shock. "And did this man by any chance, have any extremely distinguishing features?" Another girl asks, shivering in fear. I think back to my encounter with the strange man. "well yes actually." Suddenly all the girls stop swarming around Christine and gather around me. "He was all dressed in black and had a felt hat on his head. He was rather tall and dark, not just in clothing but in appearance, his most distinguishing feature though was his mask." At this every girl either screams or gasps. Christine gives me a strange look then settles back on the bed. "Do you have any idea who that is?" Shrieks Audrey, the oldest ballerina in the group. I Shake my head. " she stands up on to her bed and yells "you have just witnessed first hand, the horrible feats of" she gives a pause for dramatic effect before screaming "the Opera ghost" now every girl is screaming in terror. Madame giry slams the the door wide open, an angry scowl plastered on her face. The whole room falls silent. "What have I told you about telling lies." She scolds Audrey as the pack of girls separate to their beds. I wonder what Christine knows about this 'opera ghost.'

...phantom:

I get up from my seat in box five. So they have new managers I think to myself. Well we'll just have to show them who's boss. I push the weak point on the pillar as the trap door springs inwards. I step into the tunnel hidden behind the wall, making sure to close the door behind me. Christine's voice was magnificent as always. I feel so proud of her. I'll have to make sure to tell her that during our next lesson. But in the meantime I'm going to write those new managers a letter, curticy of the opera ghost.

 **So that's my first chapter. I will try to keep chapters consistent but school has been hectic the past couple of days so I don't know how I'll do. Happy reading fellow POTO fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey phans. Wow-castle here with my second chapter. Thank you for your on-going support. If you notice anything in need of fixing please tell me. I know that my last chapter didn't contain much phantom dialogue but I've tried to fix that in this chapter. Just as a disclaimer, I don't own phantom of the opera or any of the characters from it though Elizabeth, jose and Audrey are my own creations. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R.R.R. Enjoy**.

...Elizabeth...

I pick up the last piece of paper before heading back over to Christine. Since she got the part she's been buried up to her neck in lines, lyrics and arias. Yet she seems vacant throughout her trainings with Madame jose, the singing instructor. I give the papers to Christine, setting them down beside her bed. She huffs and collapses into a lying position. I smile, finding it amusing how she reacts to so much work. The performance is tonight and she seems like a cross between stressed and excited. These emotions are very rare for my often cool and laid back sister so I just sit here observing her reactions. Suddenly she stands and walks towards the door. "Where are you going to now?" I ask. She replies with a shrug before walking out through the doorway. I roll my eyes. No matter what she thinks, I just know tonight is going to be a triumph.i walk out of the room and follow Christine from behind. She seems to be avoiding everyone so I try to refrain from calling out. She turns a corner and enters the prayer room. As she kneels down in front of the candle for our father I start down the stairs towards her but stop when something unexplainable happens. I can hear music coming from thin air. My heart jolts as melodious singing fills the air. It a mans voice, but what scares me most is the fact that Christine stands alone in the room, completely unfazed by these ghostly happenings. I want to run in there but my legs are frozen in place, unable to run to her or sprint off in the other direction. I can only stand there and listen to this ghostly rendition of some unknown opera. It sounds strange and surreal. As the song ends, Christine stands and finally speaks, though the words don't seem to be hers. "Oh angel, what am I to do?" She whimpers, looking up to the sky as if expecting the lord himself to answer her question. Suddenly the same voice that was singing just moments ago speaks softly to my sister, seemingly coming from every part of the room. "What troubles you my child?" It asks, making my sister smile with unknown pleasure. This voice seems to possess her, lulling her into a semi-trance like state. I shake my head finally gaining the strength to run off towards the dorms in a state of panic and confusion.

...phantom...

"I do not believe I can do it!" Christine cries out sadly. I shake my head, hoping she doesn't let all this nervousness get to her. But if she is skeptical about her ability then there's nothing more to do but encourage her. "My silly child." I whisper softly to Christine "you are sure to shine tonight, I have no doubt. As I'll be watching the performance from heaven above you. Just relax and remember all that I've taught you." She looks up again, a smile plastered on her face. I smile before speaking again. "Once you have finished the performance, I will wait for you in the Prima donnas dressing room to congratulate your undeniable success." With that, I gather my books off the organ adjacent to the wall of the chamber and walk off towards the tunnel leading to my box so I can prepare for the upcoming performance.

I just know tonight is going to be a triumph. I can feel it in my soul. I creep through the catacombs, trying to be as silent as I can as right now I am under the stage and in ear shot of the already prepared orchestra. I stop in my tracks and look up. I can see that through the grating above my head that people are already beginning to take their seats, but what really captures my attention is that the two new managers and some of their friends are sitting in box 5. My box! From what I have learnt about these men, they are dopes with no taste in art or beauty. They don't listen to my threats and just stare like a couple of codfish, drooling over the body's of the ballerinas. It makes my blood boil that Mr Lefevre would pick these two idiots to take over in his absence. And now they have taken my personal box. If there weren't so many people around I would just scream out in rage. But instead I sit down on the chipped, stone paving and wait for the performance to begin. Even though I can't see Christine I can still hear her.

...Elizabeth...

I can't believe it. She's on stage. I stand next to meg as she begins the aria she had auditioned with. She looks stunning in her cascading dress. Almost like a princess. I sigh and watch as she sings. It's like heaven blessed her with the most beautiful of voices. I had tried to ask her about that voice before but she was swept away before I got the chance. I just know something fishy is going on. I turn around and face meg, who can't stop watching Christine. Meg has been her friend since we moved to the opera populair and has been the nicest and most tolerable of the ballerinas. The others are so girly and stuck up that you'd think they where pretending to be carlotta. But still no one can trump the queen of prissy her self. Who just so happens to be outside. When I had been crossing over to the front of the house to try to give a letter to the managers from Madame giry, I had seen her coach parked outside the theatre. I just hope doesn't try anything shifty.

...Phantom...

Her final aria closes in a crescendo of violins. I smile triumphantly at how well I had taught her, and how she had given herself over to me, her angel of music. I stand from the cracked pathway that I had been sitting on. Her performance was spectacular. No thanks to those poofy managers who wouldn't stop flirting with ballet dancers during Christine's many rehearsals. It just so frustrating that the opera populair can't run without management otherwise I would have punjabed those two imbeciles weeks ago. I already know what I'll do to show Christine how proud I am of her. I think it's time she met her angel of music.

 **So there's the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I just got really busy. I know I said I'd try to increase the chapter sizes but it's really hard so there maybe a few chapters short like this one. Shout out to lorxy for allowing me to use some of her dialogue which will appear in my next chapter. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time phans. Wow-castle out**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow phans. This is the third chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you 2 for the positive feed back. It was really appreciated. Also thanks lorxy for letting me use apart of her story in mine. Those who have read it see if you can find it. I do not own phantom or any of its characters. Ok I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **...** Elizabeth **...**

I can't contain my excitement as Christine walks off the stage in a glittering dress of silk, lace and crystal. She looks just like a queen in a book. I hop from one foot to the other, feeling like a 5 year old at Christmas time. I run from the opposite wing towards the maze of back stage rooms to see if I can catch her before she goes on stage to bow with the other people of the play. Before I can get there though I'm stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder. I jump around to see that it's only Madame Jiry. She hands me my sewing kit before leading me back to the costume department. Christine is there already, waiting for me to fix the hem of her dress that was close to tripping her up on stage. Kneeling beside her, I pull out my needle and thread and start pinning up the hem. "You where amazing Christine!" I tell her as I continue to pin up the hem. She just stares into nothingness as if she didn't hear me. "You really have a talent." I try again to catch her attention but she still seems far away from reality. I remember the scene in the pray room and decide to bring it up with her. " so who is he?" I ask her. She starts as if waken from a dream and turns to me, a confused look gracing her features. "Pardon?" She questions me. " who was the man singing to you in the pray room?" I ask again waiting for reply. Her eyes increase to the size of saucers as she stares at me like I'm a spider sitting on her bed. "How...what..when..I..um?" She stutters, which is very unlike her. She looks around so she knows that no one is looking, before crouching down to my level. "Do you remember fathers story's of the angel of music?"

...phantom...

I run through the catacombs of the opera house, careful to avoid the higher parts of the winding passageways as they could lead to my discovery. My footsteps Echo through the the enclosed space, adding to the gloominess of my dwellings. Oh what I wouldn't give to be accepted, to be loved, to have people care. At least I can find that in my Christine. Her caring personality is refreshing and amazing, just like her voice. And I shall show myself to her tonight. She shall know the man behind the mask. Figuratively of course. If she ever saw my hideous thing of a face, I may never see her again. As I near the fork in the path, I slow down, turning left, I head towards the Prima donnas dressing room.

...Elizabeth...

I stand in the shadows near Christine's door. Madame Jiry had left 3 minutes ago and that man with the really long hair who looks vaguely familiar had just gone in with a large bouquet of flowers. I can hear them singing from inside the dressing room, but only a few words.

"Little... Let...wonder. ...Lotte...dolls...frocks..attic or...father...violin..stories of...no...best...asleep...angel of music."

I gasp, the story she had told me replays in my mind as I stand dumbfounded by the door. She told me that I was one of the only people to hear of the voice whom she referred to as the angel of music. Apparently he visited her in dreams and through the air of the pray room. He sings to her and gave her music lessons since our coming to the opera house. Whoever this man is must have known father or visited Christine somewhere during our time here. My thoughts scatter as the man walks back out of the room, somewhat pleased with himself. I go to open the door again when a male voice from inside the room stops me in my tracks. Unlike before, this mans voice is loud and I hear it perfectly clearly through the door as he rants* on about the man from before. His obvious displeasure fills his voice with menace and anger that makes me step back and pull my hand from the door handle as if it had been burned. Whoever this man is, he is obviously mad at both the visitor and Christine. This fact compels me to reach for the handle and open the door. I jiggle the handle to no avail, it's locked. I reach for the key I usually carry around my neck before remembering that I left it in my trunk at the end of my bed. I hurry off to go collect it, passing the long haired man in the process.

...Phantom...

Her soft hand reaches out and clasped mine as I take her through the passage way behind the mirror. My voice drips with hypnotic vibes* as I lead her to my home. Her eyes stare blankly at me as she sings with a sweet voice. The sensation of her singing is like honey and lemon to a sore throat; cool, sweet and amazing. I can only imagine what she is seeing as I lead her to the lake. Since she is under my spell, she's sees what I want her to see, so instead of the dank, rat infested hallway that we trudge through, it must be beautiful to her. The boat sits waiting for us in the lake, rocking slowly. I stand to the side and help Christine into the boat. I join her before picking up my oar and rowing us towards the lair. As we near the grate separating the main part of the lake I reach out to the side so Christine can't see me. I pull a lever hidden it a crevice in the stone work surrounding the lake. The grate slowly but surly rises from the water.

...Elizabeth...

I run breathlessly through the corridors in a frenzy, ducking and dodging between the staff in the middle of celebrating Christine's success. As I reach the Door again, it swings open and Madame Giry storms out, a guilty looking Meg in tow. I watch them leave before heading into the room. The first thing to grab my attention is the humongous tunnel in the wall of the room. This is beyond odd as quite a few times I had been in this room to clean it for Madame Giry but there was never a tunnel there. I approach the opening cautiously and peer inside. The walls are covered in dirt and mould as well as the floor. Rats scuttle over the chipped stone, disturbed by the light coming from the dressing room. I slowly creep inside, my curiosity too much to deny. I slink through the tunnel clapping the wall as the light gets dimmer. If Christine is down here then I'm determined to find out. As go further the light seems to go out entirely, giving me no choice but to step slowly, clutching at the damp wall. Suddenly, a strong hand snaked its way around my waist. I try to scream for help but another hand clamps over my mouth, muffling my cries. A deep and masculine voice whispers close to my ear. "what pray tell are you doing here." At this all I can do is shiver at this horrible predicament I've gotten my self into.

 **OMG. Finally finished. This chapter took forever but it's done and I'm proud of it. Thanks for all the support guys and I'm hoping I can finish the next chapter soon. Well till next time, wow-castle out.**


	4. Apology

Hi everybody. So sorry about not posting any new chapters. School has been so hectic and I'm buried up to my nose in exams and stuff. Please be patient and during the holidays I'll try to post new chapters. Thanks for being so awesome. Wow-castle out.


End file.
